


Domestic Bliss

by Rosebudwhite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Date, Clubbing, Erotica, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends, lovers, living together, coping together, tolerating each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Origins

Accountants were boring, middle aged men in tweed suits.

Accountants were not meant to be tall, broad, blonds with their tongues in her pussy and a finger probing her arse.

_Too far along? Back up a bit then…_

Accountants were called Keith who sat in dusty rooms tapping on calculators.

Accountants were not meant to be called Seb; who lustily groped her tits whilst she ground herself into his lap in the back of a taxi.

_Still too far? Oh, you want backstory!_

——- 

Friday nights.  What better way to celebrate the end of the working week than with cocktails with the girls?  And she used to enjoy their Friday nights, until she was the only single one left.  Their bar of choice to start an evening was central to the town centre, yet small enough to be relaxing with only 6 or so tables; and to top it all their music was at a level you could still hold a conversation in.  Dancing and downing the shots could come later in the night, only after they had dissected their horrible days and put the world to rights.

On this particular Friday Becky was running late, not her own fault and not her intention, for it was one of her pet peeves.  On any other given day, she would have been the first there by a good 10 minutes.  However today her latest temp job had given her an extra hour and as she worked it out running for the bus, 15 minutes late but 2 cocktails better off, she couldn’t complain.  But being late meant that when she arrived she could instantly see that tonight it wasn’t just a girls night.

Sally and Katie had procured their usual table but Sally’s latest beau, James sat between the girls on the sofa which ran the length of the wall.  They were all laughing as she approached and after quick hellos and much post-mirth sighing Sally let her in on the joke.

"James was just reminding us about an awful joke Toby told us on Wednesday.  It was so funny!"  Becky pulled out a stool opposite them and proceeded to remove her coat and scarf.  When she did not respond to Sally, because she didn’t really care about Toby’s joke, Sally ploughed on "Oh, but it doesn’t matter, I think you had to be there."

"Yes, I think one needed to have been there."  Becky’s civility over this was being pushed to the edge.  Now they’d taken to double dating without her. 

James was the one to pick up on her coolness first.  “Look Becks, I know you think we’re doing stuff without you, but we all do care about you and want you to be happy.”

"And you think I need to be part of a couple to be happy?"  Her sarcasm was on fire tonight.

"Of course not, but you’ve not had much ‘fun’ lately on your own, so maybe a new man might help?"  Katie reached over and petted her hand.  "Do you remember I told you that Toby had a new flat mate?  Well, he’s bringing him out tonight, he’s really nice, cute, he’s got a good job, we thought you two might hit it off…"

"A blind date?  Am I the pity friend now?"  She stood back up and grabbed her purse.  Needing an excuse to get alcohol in her system she looked at the trio’s full glasses but asked out of politeness, "Does anyone want a drink?"  Mumbled no’s followed her to the bar.

Placing her order for her favourite she waited, staring at the rows and rows of bottles in front of her.  She had always felt like more of a Jo March rather than a Bridget Jones.  She didn’t need a man, or at least any man they would want her to have, she could find one on her own.

"Wow, that looks fun, what is it?"  A large shadow of a man had appeared by her side and was looking enviously at her prepared cocktail in its Cosmo glass with fresh cherries dangling off the side.

Having to look up at a man was always her first turn on.  And this guy was topping 6’3 at least.  He had rough blond hair that hung to his shoulders and then there was his chest… Oh my, his chest alone was wider than her shoulders and the shirt he wore, he’d obviously come straight from work, was straining slightly at the buttons.  He worked out.  A lot.

She giggled nervously, “It’s not exactly a manly drink.”  Uttering it to a bartender was slightly different to telling an attractive man.

He laughed softly too, “But maybe I just want something that tastes good, I don’t have an image to protect.”  She severely doubted that, but here she was talking to a man, on her own, without her friends’ help.  She could do this.

Biting her lips she whispered the name.  He naturally didn’t hear and leaning in he asked her to repeat.  Taking a deep breath, she inhaled his spicy cinnamon aftershave before announcing.  “It’s dark rum, cherry brandy and cola.  It’s called Pop My Cherry.”

What can only be described as a guffaw emitted from his throat.  “In that case… Bartender I’d like to Pop my cherry too.”

Just as the moment was building to something that could have become beautiful she caught Sally waving and grinning like a loon at her.  She groaned inwardly, seems her blind date may have arrived.

"Erm, it was nice to meet you, but my friend seems to talk to me urgently, maybe we can talk again next round?" Before he could answer she was on her way back to her friends.  Sitting back on her stool she now wondered why Sally had been so excitable as Toby, and his flat-mate, were nowhere to be seen.  Yet before she could relay her news from the bar, Sally was leaning in and  whispering that Toby was in the toilets and that the flat-mate’s name was an accountant called Seb.

"Seb? What sort of name is Seb?" Her incredulous tone was just enough to bring a snort to a soft, yet gruff, voice behind her.

"It’s short for Sebastian."

She didn’t have to turn round.  It was the same voice she’d been talking to just moments ago.  Closing her eyes in embarrassment was all she could do. Once again her sarcasm had ruined her chances with a man.

Katie undaunted tried to recover the situation on her behalf. “Erm, so Rebecca, this is Sebastian.”

Becky turned, stood, and smiled a weak smile, forcing every muscle to stay put and not to flee for the door and put as many miles between them as possible. Instead she held out a hand to shake his.

"We’ve met." Seb smiled at her and took her proffered hand. He SMILED at her. He sipped his cherry drink and smiled at her.  Maybe not all was lost.

"Hi Seb, I prefer Becky to Rebecca. Looks like our parents shared a notion to give their children ridiculous names which become instantly shortened?"

Without another word he took the empty stool next to her.  Maybe his parents were a sore subject.  This was going from bad to worse.

The conversation flowed around the group as the others chatted about everything and nothing.  She tried to be as pleasant as she could to Seb without appearing to be too flirty whilst still trying to recover the ground she’d lost earlier.  Sitting too close would mean he might think she was desperate, ignoring him completely in favour of talking to the group as a whole would seem standoffish.

When Seb offered to buy a round, she quickly offered to help, a few minutes away from the group and she might be able to ascertain where this was going.

"Another cherry to pop?"  He asked looking sideways at her.

"Sure."  How to ask him… Just go ahead and ask him. "Look, if you find me really annoying, and I wouldn’t blame you, or if you feel as awkward about this as I do, please just say now and we can just be civil for the evening and go back to our own lives afterwards."

He cocked his head and she couldn’t work out if he was about to laugh at her or walk away incensed.  “Do you think this is a pity date?”

"Well, erm, kinda of.  My friends have been known to pull such things."

Now he smiled.  “When Toby asked me if I wanted to come out, he mentioned that you’d be here.  I believe his phrasing was ‘a flaxen haired, sarcastic firecracker with too many dead Romantic poets in her head, but who can bake a mean banana bread’.  Now who would turn down the opportunity to meet such an enigma?”

Every drop of blood rushed to her face as she felt the blush spread.  “Toby said that?”  He nodded and passed her two drinks to carry back.  She beamed back at him, “Look I’m sorry if I’ve been off with you, see I didn’t even know the boys were going to be here, let alone you.  I feel I’m on the back foot.  Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

"Where to start?!  I suppose the first thing I should tell you is that I absolutely cannot stand bananas."

After that the rest of their time in the bar passed easily and much more pleasantly. He became an accountant because of his love of numbers, he saw them everywhere and in everything.  It was not a viewpoint she heard too often.  Seb romanticised about numbers, graphs and spreadsheets.  She listened enraptured as he explained how perfect prime numbers were and the magic of pi.  He in turn listened to her ramble about Gothic painting and the themes of the power of nature in Wordsworth and Shelley.  At one point, when they paused for breath and to take sips of drink, she looked over at Katie and Sally who gave her questioning looks in return.  She gave a nonchalant shrug.  She didn’t want to give them the satisfaction this early on.  He was nice and everything and they were getting on, but it was hardly the start of the next big thing.

When Sally announced it was time for dancing Seb acted as a perfect gentleman and helped her on with her coat and offered his arm.  As they walked to the club the cold air made her shiver and Seb’s arm involuntarily pulled her closer into him.  She smiled up at him and he returned it.  He then did something she was not expecting.  He lifted her hand to his mouth and planted the lightest of kisses on the tips of her fingers.  Her stomach flipped. The others walked further ahead of them and did not see the exchange.  She again looked at him this time questioning eyes. When he did not answer, or even drop her hand she tried to pull it away.  He simply held onto it tighter.

"I’m trying to be gentleman, does this not please you?"

Her heart leapt to her throat. “I am no lady, as much as I like it, I don’t deserve it, I’ve treated you abysmally tonight.”

"We still have the rest of the night, maybe you can make it up to me."

This heady half-flirting was turning her thighs to jelly, she could feel herself getting warm between the legs.  Before she could answer they discovered that their feet had led them to the club.

The club was busy but not yet packed.  After checking their coats and grabbing a drink from the bar the group split to girls and boys.  The latter propping up the bar whilst Katie and Sally dragged Becky onto the dance floor.  They happily moved and gyrated to the music before the DJ announced the other rooms and the stage open.  Becky watched Sally and Katie climb the three short steps to the stage.  On any other day she would have joined them, but tonight, tonight she had a need to hold back, to see if any other opportunities arose.  She didn’t have to wait too long.  As she swayed to the music, sipping her drink when she felt a presence approach from behind.  The now familiar waft of aftershave hit her nostrils and Seb’s dulcet tones breathed into her ear. 

"I did not take you for the voyeur, I thought you a dancer."

"Oh, I like to dance.  But maybe I was holding out for a better dance partner."

"For me? You’ve yet to see me dance, I might have two left feet."

She pressed herself back against him. “I’ve been watching you move all night, you are too sure on your feet not to be able to dance.”  She chanced her luck and with a slow sway of her hips she felt him respond with a quickening in his trousers. 

"Is that what you want?"  His hands gripped her hips and pulled her further back into him.

She was drunker than she thought, but far from too drunk to notice the slightly unsteady way that he moved as he held onto her. She giggled as he pressed against her.

"I’m not sure what I want any more."

Their exchange was cut short by the approach of Toby and James, looking for their own respective partners.  Seb’s hands dropped and stepped away.  Becky allowed herself a small moan of displeasure which luckily only Seb heard over the club music.  On spying the men, they were rejoined by Katie and Sally and the group danced as a whole for while.  Whenever they felt the others were not looking Seb would brush his hands over Becky, whilst she would suggestively bite or lick her lips at him.

As midnight got closer the rum was getting to Becky’s head.  If she didn’t get release soon, she was more likely to fall asleep.  Excusing herself to the bathroom she joined the queue outside the ladies.  Before she could get to the front of the line a large hand pulled her away and against a nearby wall.  Seb looked at her with heavy eyes and a panting to his breath, she decided that now was the moment.  She played with the buttons on his shirt as she swayed against his rapidly growing erection. She pulled his shoulders down, and pulled his mouth to hers.  He tasted as good as he smelt, the rum had loosened his tongue too and they played short game of delving and discovering each other’s mouths.

Pulling away he simply said “The others think I’ve gone to the bar.”

"I live a short cab ride away."

"I want you."

That was enough for both, they practically ran from the club, hand in hand.  Outside there was a line of taxis, and as Seb hailed the first towards them, she took a moment to send a text to both her girlfriends to stop them worrying for at least a few hours, “I’m heading home to bed. Just need to lie down, don’t worry, I’m getting in taxi now.”

It wasn’t a lie, just veiled half truths. Seb climbed in after her and after giving the driver her address, they were off into the traffic. The quiet of the taxi was deafening after the music from the club.

They sat in silence for a moment before an exchange of glances brought them to a fit of giggles.

"You do realise this means that we may have to admit to our friends that they were right?"

"Nah! Why give them the satisfaction?"

Seb curled his lip in a half smile, “Satisfaction is such a good word is it not?”

"It is." She inched closer to him, "Satisfaction: the reaching of fulfillment or gratification."

"Gratification is a good word too."  His hand reached up to her face and with little more than a gentle stroke he caused the same stirring in her that she had felt earlier. "How do you wish to be gratified?"

In a deft move she threw her leg over him to a straddling position.  Whispering in his ear, so as to keep at least some of their conversation private from the taxi driver, she remarked “Languidly, passionately and depravedly.”

That was the last straw for Seb, grabbing her face with both hands this time his kiss came as a full assault.  His tongue pressed deeply and she didn’t resist.  The closeness was intense and yet again she ground herself into him and he returned by thrusting his hips up to meet hers.  He ran his hands over her body, wandering fingers brushing under her coat and over her top, as he moved his hands towards the waistband of her jeans.  Her body tensed but after a further kiss she relaxed further and allowed his hands to slip between the resistant material and curve of her bottom.  In turn she began to unbutton his shirt and got her first look at the smooth chest which had enraptured her so many hours ago.  The hard muscles were tense and his own nipples were hard to the cold air.  Biting her lip she knew what she wanted to do.  She lowered her mouth and took a nipple into her hot mouth and sucked hard.  Seb responded by squeezing her arse and moaning.  Taking it as an encouragement she pinched his other, but her enthusiasm caused Seb to produce the wrong sort of moan.

"I’m so, so sorry!" When he giggled rather than chastising her, she knew that tonight alone, with him, would not be enough for her; he was possibly the one. 

"Just kiss it better."  He winked.  He was definitely the one.

Falling out of the taxi, Becky wasn’t too sure how they made it to her flat, let alone the bed, but before she knew it they were naked and exploring each other further with their mouths and tongues.  Seb’s hands roamed her breasts, sucking her nipples as she had his.  Becky’s hands roamed to his thick cock; red, hard and already dripping with pre-cum.  When she had battled her own urges not to take him into her mouth there and then, he made his own move to suck her pussy yet she pinched his arm and shook her head.  “Maybe later.”  His eyes filled with confusion.  “I want your cock, and I want it now.”

Seb could not hold back his grin.  He knelt over her and she guiding his cock to her dripping pussy. Her own ache was begging him to thrust but when he made no move, except tease her slit with the tip of his cock, she took control. She wasn’t willing to wait any longer; she desperately wanted him inside her.  She sat up from under him and looked at him from under her hooded eyes.  Her gaze was enough to make more blood pump into his cock and it began to stiffen more, she didn’t think it was possible. With a push to his arm, she flipped his unsuspecting body over and onto his back.  She climbed up and straddled his hips. Swinging her leg over as she bent her knees, she spread her thighs as wide as she could. She knew he could feel her juices running down the side of his cock. She gently took hold of his throbbing cock as she began to steadily lower herself onto it. Once the head slid in, Seb closed his eyes and let out a deep groan, quickly followed by hers.

She took her hand away and with slow deliberation slid down until he was buried to the hilt. Once fully impaled, she began to rock back and forth shuddering at the fullness she felt. Arching her back, she presented him with an enticing view of her breasts as they bounced and swayed with each movement. As he reached out and pinched her hardened nipples, he was rewarded with a clenching squeeze around his cock.  She picked up pace as she began to ride him faster and harder, grinding herself against his public bone making sure her clit rubbed against his coarse hair. Her parted lips and half closed eyes were enough to make him sit up and take a nipple into his mouth and suck hard on it. She squealed in surprise as her eyes flew open, but the pleasure was so intense that she was going delirious. She encouraged him, by presenting her other nipple, which he gratefully accepted.   Her movements intensified, as did the rubbing on her clit. She groaned in frustration when he gripped her hips to hold her still while he thrust even deeper inside her. Suddenly her back stiffened, her pussy squeezed and contracted hard around his cock to hold him deep inside of her as she came.  Her moan filled the flat.  His own followed after two thrusts more.

It wasn’t pretty, it wasn’t romantic and they wouldn’t win any porn awards with it.  Yet it was perfect.  There would be time enough tomorrow to explore each other further.  Now was the time for embraces and contentment.  Sleep overcame them.

——- 

The buzzing sound was right by her ear, she realised it was her phone about three rings in.

"Hello?"  Groggy and still tasting rum on her tongue she practically belched the word down the phone.

"Becky?  Are you okay?"  It was Katie.

"Yeah, yep,"  She forced her eyes to open.  "I’m okay, I’m awake."  A warm hand rubbed over her thigh.

"Sorry to bother you, just wanted to make sure you got home alright, I was a bit worried when I got your text.  Did the whole blind date thing piss you off?"  A second hand moved to her other thigh, and a pair of lips began to kiss her knees.

"No, it was fine.  I just needed to get home."   The large hands applied gentle pressure to her legs, encouraging them to open wider.

"That’s good."  She heard Toby’s muffled call from the other end of the line with a mention of Seb’s name, before Katie continued, "Look I know this might sound silly, but before you went home you didn’t see what happened to Seb do you?  It’s just he went to the bar and didn’t come back."  The tongue and lips moved higher and higher.  A involuntary moan escaped her lips.

"Becks?  You okay?"  She caught her breath as the tongue played and circled around her pussy lips.

"I’m fine, just a little hung over."  She bit her bottom lip as the tongue dipped into her seeping juices.

"Did you hear what I said about Seb?  Toby’s a bit worried as his bed hasn’t been slept in.  Just don’t want anything to happen to him, five days into being in a new town."  The fingers were now lifting her butt cheeks and squeezing her arse.

Swallowing hard she managed “I can safely say he made it to bed just fine last night.”

She heard Katie sigh, “Thank god for th…  Sorry what?”

"Bye Katie."  She couldn’t press the end call button fast enough.  Turning to the head under the duvet she remarked, "I think I may have given your flat mate the satisfaction of knowing he had a good idea for once."

"Too right he did."  She felt his voice muffled against the skin of her thigh.  "Now stop talking and start give me the satisfaction of moaning for me again."

 


	2. Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted: stained glass, wiggle, antique

The study was quiet bar the clicking of his fingers on the keys of the laptop. She ventured in, carrying a stack of books from the living room. As she reached up to put several on a high shelf, she heard his clicking pause briefly, as he undoubtedly watched her body stretching, causing her long flowing skirt to ride just a little higher on her calves, and this made her smile.  Her body was her own, she did not need tight or revealing clothes to pique his interest on a daily basis.

With her task of returning her books to their rightful homes completed, she threw herself into the antique navy wingback, that sat by the fireplace, and flung her legs over the arm. That caused him to tut, and mutter something under his breath about 18th century antique pieces.

“If you didn’t want me to sit in them, you shouldn’t keep buying them.”

“There is sitting in them, and then there is sprawling like a vulgar teenager.” He stopped his infernal tapping and sat back in his ergonomic chair, meeting her eyes properly for the first time since she had entered. After appraising her for another moment, she realised that what he saw obviously infuriated him, “For fuck’s sake woman, I earn countless thousands a year, why does every pair of socks you own have holes in them?”

She stuck her feet out and looked at the offending toes, her large one on the left and a middle one on the right poking through the striped wool, and gave them a defiant wiggle. The dappled light from the stained glass window fell on them, warming them in the weak spring sunshine.

“So you don’t think it makes me look cute?”

“No. Now put a decent pair on, my mother will be here within the hour.”

She rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out. He simply snorted back and turned back to finishing his report. She huffed and pushed herself out of the chair, as she made to walk back out of the room she gave a little bottom wiggle, which afforded her one more pause in his clicks. She smiled inwardly as she thought of ways she could make him pay for his haughty attitude once his mother’s flying visit had passed.

 


	3. Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted: lazy sunny morning

They had not woken up this close in a long time.  The king-size bed afforded them each the chance to spread out and sleep as they wished.  That morning she did not need an alarm, between the birds tweeting in the early sunshine, and his warm frame and morning hardness making itself known against her back, she roused slowly from sleep.

 

As he felt her body stir next to his, his arm worked its way over her hip and his head nuzzled into her neck, and he gave a deep hoarse whispered ‘good morning’ in her ear.  His fingers unconsciously brushed lightly along her side.  She gave out a small murmured sleep-laden moan.

She whispered ‘good morning’ back, and rolled under his arm to face him.  Quickly peering over his shoulder, she stole a glance at the alarm clock.  It was 5:45, fifteen minutes before the alarm sounded.  This was possible, she could do this, they could do this.

“I didn’t wake you did I?”  He moved his arm up her body and pulled her shoulders in tighter to him.

“I’m awake now.”  They exchanged a lazy lusty kiss.  ”You could carry on waking me up nicely…”

He smiled in response.

She replied with another deep kiss to his soft lips.  Their tongues met with urgency, she pulled his bottom lip between her teeth, which rewarded her with a low moan from him.  Then with little more than a gentle leading push, she moved him onto his back.  Leaning over his chest, she traced the muscles in his neck with her nails.  His breath caught in his throat as his passion stirred.  Her fingers moved to the lines of muscles across his chest, pausing to brush lightly the hair on it before her finger caught his nipple in a pinch.

"Come here, sweet.”  He grabbed her hips and pulled her astride him.  She felt his hardened cock eagerly twitching against her cheeks.  Feeling her own wetness beginning to seep she knew this would be hard, fast and oh, oh so good.

With practiced ease, she leant into his chest, spread her legs wider, and used her upper thighs to guide him into her.  He held tight to her hips as she rocked back and forth.  She slowly swivelled her hips against his and he threw his head back into the pillow.  A grin spread across his face as she leant over him and peered lustily back, biting and licking her lips as she did so.  He sighed; she knew all the right things to do to get his mind going.

He closed his eyes as he sighed again and she took it as a cue to speed up her actions.  She rolled her hips, rocked back and forth, and was rewarded with his thrusts in return.  His fingers dug deeper into her hips trying to get her to work at his speed, but she knew that she was going to have to keep control if she wanted any satisfaction.

Her hand snaked down her body and sought out her clit between their butting bodies.  Feeling the new pressure, he opened his eyes and they roamed over her body, following her arm to its location.

“That is so sexy when you do that, what are you thinking about?”  His own hands reached for her breasts, running and swirling his fingers over them, brushing her nipples until they peaked.

She chuckled and as she peered through her lids at him, she knew anything she said could and probably would tip him over the edge, he could be called quick on a normal day.  “Nothing much.”

He stopped his thrusting for a moment, “Tell me.”  His tone was playful yet with an edge of demand.

“Just remembering that time on holiday when we did this in that meadow.”

He was unconvinced.  “Really?  Not thinking about Tom Hiddleston this time then?”

Leaning forward she touched her forehead to his.  “No, my darling, it’s all you up here.”

“That’s fine then.  Bet he wouldn’t do this to you anyway.”  He gripped her shoulders and they rolled as one until she was on her back.  With a deep growl, his hips slammed into her as he buried his cock even deeper into her.

His forcefulness filled her stomach with heat and she lifted her legs around his waist allowing him to reach as deep as he could.  With her hand now trapped and his body pressed into her she was at his mercy, his thrusts became harder.  She could feel from the tension in his shoulders and his rapid breathing that he was close.

The alarm clock chose that second to go off.  Breathing a mighty ‘fuck’ his arm reached over and slammed into the snooze button, temporarily silencing it.  The interruption only served to add further urgency to his actions.  In desperation, her mind wandered to the meadow.  To that summer day when they had scared the birds from the trees and a whole bottle of wine had been knocked over and wasted into the parched soil.  And maybe he was temporarily replaced in her mind by Tom Hiddleston, but desperate times called for desperate…

“I’m cumming.  Tell me you are?”

“I’m here, darling, I’m cumming too.”  She lied.

She willed herself on, but her release was a long way off as she felt him spill forth.  His fingernails digging deeper into her skin, no doubt leaving bruises.  Then it was over.

He pecked her cheek, an almost unheard whisper of sorry left his lips before he rolled over, and without a further glance jumped out of bed to begin his morning routine.  Damn him.

As she listened to him pottering in the bathroom and the distinct click of the shower starting up, her hand reached towards her nightstand.  The drawer slid open easily and reaching inside she retrieved what she needed to relieve her tension.

 


	4. Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted: Escape, bowl of fruit, bubbling

The tree was the bane of her life, well one of them anyway. It bore fruit only every other year, and when it finally decided to spring to life it was a prolific producer. Prolific producer of the most sour, large pitted plums known to mankind. Yet the tree stood on their neighbours land, so cutting it down was out of the question, they had cut it back once but that just encouraged it more and it had produced fruit two years running. So now, they resigned themselves to laying out large sheets below the branches for those two weeks in September when the fruit began to fall.

It seemed such a waste. Which is where the jam idea first came from.

Her mother was a jam maker, as her mother had been, and her mother before her. Yet she had never made jam in her life. She liked to bake; it was her escape from the world, so to add this further string to her repertoire left her excited.

The fruit simmered in its pan with its weight in sugar dissolving slowly around it. The jars sterilised themselves in the bubbling hot water on another burner. The heady smell of sickly sweet sugar and overripe plums filled the air. As she dipped the sugar thermometer into the goo once more, his head poked around the kitchen door.

“Is it done yet? I’ve got a craving for toast now.”

“It’ll be a little while longer, I think. The sugar has not even dissolved properly yet.”

“Oh.” He fully entered the kitchen and peered over the island and into the pan. “Is it meant to be all lumpy like that?”

Exasperated, with wayward hair and a sticky apron, she replied back quietly, “I have no idea.”

They both bent back over the pan and watched the goo bubble once more.

“Give it a stir?” He suggested helpfully, raising his eyebrows.

“Can’t.” She picked up the hard backed recipe book from beside her. “Mary Berry says you shouldn’t stir it, makes it less likely to congeal.”

“All hail Queen Mary.” He quipped with a joke salute.

“Amen. But seriously, I thought it should look more like jam by now.” She pouted and defiantly used the sugar thermometer to give the mixture a quick swirl.

“Hey! That was stirring.” He called her out on her cheat.

“That wasn’t a stir, that was a… a dipping.” She pouted back.

Ignoring her quip his eyes turned back to the pan. Whatever she had or had not done seemed to wake the mixture up. Suddenly the remaining sugar began to sink and the dark red of the fruit overtook the pan. They exchanged a silent look of hope before they both turned their eyes back to the jam.

A full minute passed as they watched the thermometer raise degree by degree until it hit the fabled ‘Jam’ temperature. A further five minutes of keeping it simmering at that temperature and she deemed it ready to test. The saucer and spoon were retrieved from the freezer and a lump of plum goo was decanted. The mixture set successfully, now for the taste test.

“Oh.” The spoon sat in her mouth. She wasn’t going to forget that taste in a while.

He was less polite, “Bleugh! What the hell is this hell on a spoon?”

“That’s one turn of phrase for it. I haven’t got any more sugar, I don’t think there is any way to save it.”

He threw his spoon into the sink in disgust, his nose and flicking tongue still battling against the horrid bitter taste. “Well that’s not fair; I can’t do what I wanted to now.”

“Like what? Toast?” She gave the mixture another non-stir in a hope that there was more sugar to dissolve.

“I was thinking of better things to eat it off.” He was behind her now. She felt his breath on her neck, and his fingers brushed over her hips and apron ties.

Spinning to face him, she stated with a flirtatious undertone, “Oh yes?”

“Yes.” And with one swift movement of his long arm, the sticky utensils and Mary Berry hit the terracotta tiles.

“Oi, careful with Mary!”

“Shut up.” And he silenced her with a deep, longing kiss whilst his hands continued to roam over her sides. As they broke away briefly to stare into each other’s eyes and catch their breath, he caught her at the waist and lifted her onto the kitchen counter. “It’s been a while since we christened the kitchen. Do you remember?”

Trailing her fingers over the taut muscles in his neck and shoulders, she replied, “I was washing chocolate sauce out of crevices for two days after, of course I remember.” She bent over and followed her fingers with gentle licks and butterfly kisses.

Closing his eyes and sighing as she continued her work, he added, “But I think I’m getting too old for cold floors, shall we take this upstairs?”

“Lets.”

 


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted: They argue whilst travelling

_At the next roundabout, take the second exit_

He indicated right.  The day was warm for May, the bright sunshine beating down as the silver BMW navigated along the country roads.  They were returning from a friend’s wedding, the weekend had been glorious.

“What are you doing?  Doris said second exit that means that one there, straight on.”  She stared over at him exasperated.

“I know what I’m doing.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.  That one takes us through the village centre, if we take this one, we’ll skirt round it and avoid all the road works we saw on the way up.”

She huffed deeper into the passenger seat.  Doing so lifted her short summer skirt higher up her legs.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, watching the light material of the skirt cling to her thighs and the slight sheen of perspiration that formed high on her legs.  He tried to ignore the twinge at the pit of his stomach, which caused a surge below the belt; instead, he leant over and flicked on the air conditioning, causing her to release an appreciative sigh.

Her eyes flickered close as she took in the cooling air pumping from the vents.  Her mind began to wander, to the weekend’s festivities.  She knew it had been bad form but in the brief break between the wedding breakfast and the evening disco, they had snuck away.  She smiled to herself as she remembered the elbow and huff the bride had given her on their return, apparently, it was bad luck to have sex before the happy couple.

_Take the next left, then the immediate left._

She opened her eyes, the satnav was trying to get them back on the route it had chosen for them.  Her driver was having none of it.  She glanced down and noticed the bulge in his trousers.  A big grin spread across her face as she thought about how he had been very generous the night before, asking nothing in return.  Her imagination had fuelled a dirty thought that dared to cross her mind at that moment.  As casually as she could she crossed and uncrossed her legs, which, with a little help, lifted her skirt higher still.  He must have caught her movement for there was a very audible gulp from the other side of the car.

Unperturbed, if anything urged on, she reached over to rub him with her palm.  Through his light trousers, she felt him push up to her hand slightly.  She leant into him and touched his ear with the tip of her tongue, tracing the edge all the way from the bottom of the lobe to the top, then dipping slightly to the inside.

He shivered, a slight groan escaped his lips, and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.  She unbuttoned his trousers and slowly pulled down the zipper.  She toyed with his ear, teasing with her tongue, nipping lightly with her teeth.  Her breath in his ear was wonderful, as was the pressure of her hand on his swelling cock.  ”Lift your hips,” she whispered.

_Take the next left, then the immediate left._

“Really?  Now?”

“If you’re going to get us lost, let’s get lost properly.”

Grinning now, he obliged her request and she slid his trousers down over his hips to give her access to him.  She began to caress him with her hand, as she kissed downward, on the side of his neck, in the hollow where his shoulder began, and still downward.  Even within the constraints of the seatbelts, she managed to unbutton his shirt, and kiss the skin as it was exposed.  She took his nipple lightly between her teeth, running the tip of her tongue over it as he took in a sharp breath.

_Perform a U-turn when it is safe to do so._

Checking the road behind was clear, he slowed the car, unable to concentrate at the same time on his driving  _and_  what her hands and mouth were doing to him.  He placed his hand on her hair, caressing her lovingly.  She continued to kiss his warm skin, slowly working her way downward, toward his straining erection.  She took him in her hand again and held him while she lowered her head and flicked her tongue against the tip.  Soft, feathery, teasing, little licks caused him to shudder.

_Perform a U-turn when it is safe to do so._

His hand still in her hair, he pushed her head down.  He pushed himself into her hot mouth and she eagerly took him in.  She swirled her tongue around him, licking and sucking.  His fingers tightened in her hair, he pushed her down even farther until almost his entire cock disappeared in her mouth.

_Perform a U-turn when it is safe to do so._

He groaned loudly and flicked the mute button on the satnav before gripping the wheel and her hair tighter.  She began to pull back, all the way to the tip, only to slide her lips down again.  Finding it harder to drive, he slowed even more.  As she pumped up and down, she massaged his balls, rubbing and squeezing lightly.  He took his foot off the accelerator all together, looking for a place to stop.

He found what he was looking for: a dirt track, almost hidden amongst the trees.  He followed it for a short while as it heading into some woods, until it came to a small car park, designed for walkers and dog owners to use, but today, thankfully it was empty.  He stopped the car, turned off the engine and leaned back in his seat, enjoying the feel of her lips and mouth on his cock.

Unclicking her seatbelt she leant over further and started moving faster, taking all of him.  He watched himself slide in and out of her mouth, marvelling at the beautiful sight.  He felt the stirring of release building within him.  He was squirming in the seat, holding her head in his hands, her hair tangled in his fingers.  He watched as he disappeared in her mouth, again and again, his erection glistening with her saliva.  Her mouth felt wonderful on him.  Unable to contain himself any longer, he pushed into her as hard as he could, letting out a groan, filling her mouth with his cum.  She took it all, not spilling a single drop, and licked him clean.  She held him in her mouth for a time, feeling him beginning to grow soft.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” she dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a tissue she had retrieved from the glove compartment.

Pulling on his chair release, he pushed his seat back as far as it would go before reaching over to her and encouraging her to climb into his lap.  The compartment was not large and the gear stick and handbrake were not best positioned for a grown woman to manoeuvre properly within it.  Nevertheless, after several fits of giggles, she managed it.

Looking into her eyes, he kissed her passionately, tasting himself on her lips, feeling the softness of her mouth with his.  His tongue parted her lips, insisting on exploring her warmth.  He loved kissing her warm mouth, yet given the chance, like last night, he loved also the chance to explore her intimate warmth with his tongue.  She moaned softly, pulling him tightly into her embrace.  He wanted badly to pull her onto him now and make love to her, but knew that there was not enough room to move around, as much as he wanted.

"Get out of the car," His voice firm and almost demanding.  She did not hesitate and was out of the door in a flash.

He followed and walked to the front of the car, reaching his arm out for her, his hands caught her as she stepped into his embrace, loving the feel of his body as he pulled her close.  He kissed her again, taking his time to taste every inch of her mouth before pulling back slightly to kiss her cheeks, her nose, and her eyelids.  Tracing his tongue along the line of her jaw, he kissed and caressed her face with his mouth.  His hands played across her back, massaging, lightly squeezing her as his hands drifted down to cup her arse, pulling her even closer.

She could feel the contours of his body, every curve, every bulge, especially the one pressing between her legs.  He was so very hard already; he rarely managed to get hard again so quickly, so she could only imagine how excited he was by the scenario in which they had found themselves.  He tugged her short skirt down over her hips, then her top came off over her head and she was left standing in nothing but her bra and knickers.  He loved the way the white lace looked against her smooth skin.

“I bet you look better than the bride does at the moment.”

She giggled.  “Unless they’re joining the mile high club as we speak, I would agree.”

He licked his lips and kissed her lips gently, “Is it wrong that I’m thinking of you in a white dress?”

“I think if you ever actually asked me, I don’t think I’d ever be able to wear white.”

“You’re right, but then I wouldn’t want you any other way.  Turn around,” he added softly.  She turned to face the car.

He stepped directly behind her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and began a torturously slow exploration of her body with his hands and mouth.  He kissed her shoulders, the back of her neck and then let his fingertips glide down her back to the top of her lacy knickers.  He massaged her cheeks through the material and moved his hands around to her front.  Pulling the full length of her body against his he pressed his lips to her neck once again.  His hands moved upward to cup both her breasts, bringing a moan from her.

She pushed her lace-covered bottom tightly against his rock hard cock.  He gently squeezed her breasts through the lace, feeling her nipples straining to be free of their confinement.  He was glad to oblige, undoing the hook and letting the lace fall away. She kept pushing herself against him, moaning softly, as he thoroughly massaged her breasts, finally taking the hard sensitive nipples in his fingers and squeezing then into his mouth sucking.  She groaned loudly, melting into him.

Trying to keep his control, he backed away from her a bit and said huskily, “Bend over, hands on the bonnet.”

She quickly obliged, exciting him even more as he looked at her bent over, nothing covering her cheeks but a thin strip of white lace. Kneeling behind her, he placed his hands on her hips and let them roam over her bottom, pausing at her thighs, and continuing down the entire length of her legs.

She wiggled with anticipation as he reached for the top of her underwear and began ever-so-slowly to pull them down over her hips, kissing and licking the exposed flesh. He moved his mouth slowly down her legs, licking his way down, kissing the sensitive places behind her knees.  Lifting her feet, first one, then the other, he removed her knickers.

She felt as if she would faint when he spread her legs and placed his tongue on her inner thigh.  He brushed his fingers over her, touching her with his tongue, causing her to shiver.  Pushing her thighs further apart, he finally touched the tip of his tongue to her already swollen lips, tasting the wetness that was beginning to drip from her.

Her cries of pleasure mixed with the sounds of birds singing in the trees as he entered her with his tongue, licking up the moisture, inhaling her natural perfume.  Her knees were getting weaker as he licked and sucked her lips, moving up the crease between her cheeks, lightly nipping with his teeth, causing her to quiver.

“Please… please fuck me…”

“No.  I’m taking my time.”

“No fair.  I thought I had my turn yesterday.”  Her breathing ragged.

“And?  Are you keeping score?”

“Just feeling overwhelmed.”

He did not answer; he just licked his way back to the entrance between her hot lips and slipped his tongue in once again as far as he could.  Another loud cry escaped her and she pushed back against him.  He held her firm and moved his mouth further towards her clitoris, using the tip of his tongue to lick all around without actually touching it.

Panting, gasping for breath, she begged again him to give her the release she wanted so badly, but he continued his slow, methodical consumption of her, getting more aroused by the minute.  He finally touched her delicate clit with his tongue and sucked it between his lips, tugging lightly on it.  He could feel her orgasm rising to the surface, so he pulled away, stepping back from her.

She stood and turned toward him, reaching to pull him to her.  He backed her against the front of the car, kissed her passionately, and pushed her down onto the bonnet.  She lay back, feeling the warmth of the engine on her back through the bonnet, the warm sun beating down on her naked body.  He quickly shed his clothes and leaned over her, again tasting her sweet mouth, caressing her breasts, feeding the fire that was building inside her.

She grasped his head in her hands and pulled his mouth to her breasts.  He nibbled first one hard nipple, then the other.  Finally, unable to contain his need of her any longer, he placed the tip of his straining cock at the hot, wet entrance between her legs, rubbing it back and forth along her lips, covering himself with her wetness.  With a single, swift thrust, he was inside her.  She cried out, writhing beneath him, pushing her hips upward to meet his as he began moving within her, trying to go slowly, but finding it impossible to hold back.

The sun, the birds, the warm afternoon breezes; all of this went unnoticed as he slid himself in and out of her, both of them lost in each other, consumed by the passion.

Moving faster now, feeling her orgasm rising once again, as well as his own, he stood, pulling her to the edge of the car so that he was standing between her legs.  He lifted her legs, placed her feet at his shoulders, and slid even deeper inside her.  Her whimpers turned into cries of intense, almost painful pleasure as an exquisite orgasm overtook her.  Her contracting gripped him tightly again and again, sending him over the edge with her.  He filled her once again as he came.

Clinging to each other, gasping for breath, savouring the feel of each other, they remained joined for some time.  Slowly they became aware of their peaceful surroundings, of the warm sun, and the breezes lightly caressing, cooling their bodies.  He released her legs, pulled her to him, and held her tenderly.

“So will you marry me?”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“I’m lost for words…”

 


	6. Chocolat

The steam rose from your cup as you held it close to your face. The winter’s chill slowly receding from your cheeks. The chocolate vendor was tucked away from the main crush of the Christmas market and whilst you felt bad for their lack of business. This once, you were grateful to be able to move your elbows without bashing a fellow shopper or a wayward small child in the head.

The first sip is too hot and your lips sting. The second contains the smooth chocolate taste, that you swirl around your mouth coating every taste bud with its flavour. The third is in your mouth as the sugar hits your system. A contented sigh left your lips.

"You have cream on your nose." The deep voice by your ear doesn’t startle you, you were half expecting it.

"Are you going to offer to lick it off?" The fourth sip is larger and you feel the warmth spreading through your body.

"Now why would I do that?" Warm arms encircle you from behind and a finger reaches round and swipes the frothy cream from where it hangs. You hear the soft sound of his finger entering his mouth as his tongue licks the cream away.

"Did you get everything you were after?" The chocolate is quickly disappearing in your eagerness to warm up.

"Almost." His hands moved from around your stomach and shifted under your jacket. The cold tips of his fingers touched bare skin and you gasped.

"You’re freezing."

"Let me have some chocolate then."

"No." Another sip, full of defiance this time.

"Then my hands stay."

You stared into the bottom of your nearly empty cup. “I’m almost out.”

"Time for another then." The hands retreated from under your clothes and you immediately missed them.

He moved to the chocolate stall in front of you, yet one hand sought out yours and you felt his fingers tighten on yours. The simple gesture gave you a bigger shiver that all of the snow that lay around your feet. Within moments another, full and warm cup is being placed in your hands and you give him a smile in silent thanks and he toasts you with his own cup.

You stare into his eyes as you both take your first sip. He gets cream on his nose and you cannot help but giggle.

"You’ve got cream on your nose."

"Are you going to lick it off?" He winks cheekily at you.

You don’t answer but rock up onto the tips of your toes, your tongue snakes out and you pull the frothy mixture into your mouth. “Mmmm.”

He coughs as you rock back down again. “I’m done shopping. Time for home. Yes?”

"Yes."


	7. Unwrapping Presents

Christmas morning arrived in a slow and leisurely fashion.  He lay there watching the woman with whom he was so in love with, as the cold night passed into a bright morning.  The clear sky had promised snow, yet nothing more than a frost had settled.  He was grateful for though they had not planned on leaving the house, there was still further days in the festive period that they would need to travel and pay visits and being stuck in snow would only hamper their high spirits.  The light peeked through a crack in the curtains and shone over her face.  He rolled onto his side and up behind her.  With the backs of his fingertips he gently ran them down the side of her arm, as he kissed her shoulder gently, nuzzling his lips into the crook of her neck.

She stirred and smiled to herself as she emerged from sleep.  “Good morning.”  Her voice was hoarse from sleep.

“Merry Christmas.”  He whispered softly in her ear.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.  Merry Christmas.”  She replied as she turned her body slightly, slipping her arm around his neck, and looked up at him and gave him a soft kiss to the lips.

Their kiss deepened as she rolled over to face him, and wrapping her leg over his waist, she slid her fingers into the back of his hair, tugging on it ever so gently.  He slid his own hands down her back and onto her bottom.  He moaned softly as she kissed the side of his neck gently, settling into her favourite nook.

“What a nice way to wake up.”  She mutters in a sexy whimper as she leant her head to the side and he placed more kisses there, in time to his hands kneading her soft arse cheeks gently.

“I had to make Christmas special for you.”  He pushed his crotch against her and she felt him against her mound.

“Well I think then, because you have been such a very good boy this year, I have a special present for you.”  She whispered in a sexy little voice as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth, teasing him with her tongue.  Slowly she slid her hand down his body, his back arched and his moans grew louder as her hand came to rest on his hardened member, she wrapped her fingers around it and began to stroke him ever so gently.  “What do you want for Christmas?”

“I want you.”  His soft voice was accented with a whine in reply.

“Well let’s see what special present I can give you then?”  She rolled him on to his back and as she positioned her body over him, she took his cock into her hand and teased the tip with her wet pussy.

His breathing deepened as he moaned with want.  His hips arching up, yet she snatched her own up and out of reach.

“Look at me.”  She whispered as she interlocked her fingers with his, holding his hands flat against the pillow over his head.

As he looked into her eyes, she slid her wet pussy down over his cock, he groaned through the initial push of her folds and then as she lowered herself inch by inch, her own moans accompanied his.  As he filled her completely they both felt her muscles inside her tensing in eagerness.  She slowly started to grind her hips into him.

“You have been a good boy, haven’t you?”  She asked in a little devious tone as she ground him a little harder and a little deeper.  “Or are you on the naughty list?”  Her lips lifted off him again, leaving his cock exposed to the air.

“Good boy, I’ve been a very good boy.”  His tone was begging and his back arched once again.

She raised their conjoined hands off the pillow and locking her arms she pushed herself back on to his twitching cock.  Sitting up straight, she ground even harder, grinding her hips in little circular motions, her muscles clamping down even tighter as she pushed against his hands.  She smiled to herself as she felt his cock harden further and his balls tightened under him.  He threw his head back against the pillow in bliss as a lust filled look came over his face.

“Don’t stop, oh please don’t stop!”  He let out a shout as his hips lifted to meet her, only to be pushed back into the bed by her grinding.

She knew he was at the point of no return, her own body pulsing in need, she pushed herself down onto him as far as she possibly could, and held herself there.  Feeling his cock throbbing inside her, she felt her own coil tighten and release as he pushed himself into her as hard as he could.  She rocked back and forth for a few moments as she allowed her own body to relax as she felt his body calm in the aftermath of his own climax.

They gazed into each other’s eyes and with a small grunt he sat up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck.  He pulled her close into his lap, his lips laying small kisses over the tops of her breasts as she ever so gently ran her fingers through the back of his hair.

“I don’t want to move.  Can we stay in bed all day?”  She whispered softly in his ear.

He pulled his head back chuckling.  “We’re grown adults, who have nowhere to be.  We can stay naked all day if you want.  But we might have to eat at some point.”

“That is a point.”  Her fingers stroked down the side of his face.  “And I do have something I’d like to try.”

“I’m intrigued.”  His eyes narrowed.  “You’re not going to tell me though, are you?”

“Nope!”

She wormed herself out of his arms and with a wiggle of her bottom made her way to the kitchen.  The lunch was simple for the pair of them, so not too many trimmings, but it still needed to be cooked.  She reached for an apron and put the kettle on to boil for their first hot drink of the day, he joined her and started to pull bits and pieces from the fridge.

She pushed a cup of tea into his hands as he shut the oven door on the first food stuffs.  Balancing the mug in one hand he pulled her into his arms with the other, kissing her deeply and passionately.  Their tongues met with an eagerness.

“Watch out for the tea.”  She pulled back slightly with a warning to him.

He let her go momentarily before placing the mug on the side.  With two free arms he wrapped them around her waist and resumed their kisses.  She moaned softly into his hot lips, their naked bodies once again rubbing together and she felt her body warming to his touch again.

“Are you sure you’re not on the naughty list?  You’re being a bit of a bad boy, right now.”  She brushed her lips across his briefly.

“Yeah I am a bad boy, but I can’t help it, you smell and taste so damned good.”  He replied softly in her ear.  “Shall we open some presents?”

“Sounds like a plan.  I just need to get these bits into the oven.”  She wiped her hands on a tea towel before reaching for another tray.

He bounced up on the balls of his feet.  “You finish that then, I just need to go and put something under the tree.”  And he was out of the kitchen before she could question him.

Five minutes later and a call from the living room of “Ready” brought her to him.

“Merry Christmas!”  He was laying on the floor under the Christmas tree in nothing but a large ribbon wrapped around his body, with large flower bows, strategically placed; one on his chest, one on his stomach and one over his crotch.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m your present.”  He looked at her with a giant beaming smile.  “I know you too well, I know you want to do it under the tree.  Now’s your chance.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Yep.  Now go ahead and unwrap your present, before it gets cold.”

She knelt beside him and tried to untie the bow.  ”Where did you get this all?”  She asked.  ”And how do I get them off you?”

“If you want to get the ribbon off, keep working at it; if you want your present badly enough, you’ll figure out a way to get it open.”

She kept picking at the end of the first bow with her fingernails.  ”I’m going to get scissors and just cut the damn thing off.”

"If you’re that impatient, do what you have to do."  He folded his hands behind his head and crossed his legs.  "I’m nice and comfy here.  It’s up to you to open me."

"What about me?"

"This is your Christmas present.  Anything you want."

"Anything?"  Her eyebrows arched as she thought through the possibilities.

"Anything at all.  Once you unwrap me, that is."

Screw untying the bow she thought.  She ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the scissors from the drawer and started cutting.  ”Hope you weren’t planning on reusing this bow.”

He grinned.  ”Nope.  I don’t plan on regifting myself.”

With the first bow out of the way, she lay some kisses over his chest.

"Keep doing that and you’ll get more of a present than you’re bargaining for."  He said.

"Oh, really?"  She kissed him there again, then, for good measure, licked each nipple.  "How about now?"

"Mmm.  I think you’d better finish unwrapping."  He lay down again.  "Go for it."

She tugged at the bow on his stomach and placed more kisses over his taut muscles.

“Your present remember!”  He breathed heavily as her tongue darted over his skin.

"I know it’s my present.  I plan on unwrapping it as slowly as I can."

"You cut off the bow.  I don’t think you want to unwrap me that slowly."  He was right.  As she made her way down his body, pulling at the lengths of ribbon, the large bow covering his groin twitched.

“I think I do have a large package to unwrap, don’t I?”  She winked as her fingers danced over the skin at his hips.

"Find out."

She slowly pulled the bow from his body.  His cock sprang free and she could not help but let out a small laugh “You really did bring me a big package!”

"Uh huh.  So what are you going to do with it?"

She rubbed it, then bent and took just the head in her mouth.  He moaned.  She sucked lightly for a few seconds, then stood up.  ”Anything I want, right?”

"It’s your present.  But fuck, what you just did was a hell of a present for me."

"Glad you enjoyed."  She untied the apron and throwing it over the arm chair knelt over his face.  "I want a sixty-nine for Christmas, Santa."

"Gladly.  I missed kissing your pussy good morning."  He took an experimental lick of her clit and was rewarded by a moan from her.  "Mmm, just as yummy as always.  Come a little lower, so I can really get my tongue into you."

She lowered herself, and bent forward to get her mouth on his cock.  This time, she took it as deep as she could, though it was so big she needed to build herself up to deep throat him.  He did not seem to mind as he plunged his tongue into her pussy as she sucked his cock.  Moans and sounds of ecstasy filled the room as they pleasured each other, he alternated between tongue-fucking and nibbling her clit.  She sucked his cock then licking up one side of it and down the other.  It was only moments before she reached her peak.  She released his cock, though kept stroking it with one hand, and squealed.  “I’m coming!”

"Come for me, then."

He sucked her clit into his mouth and that was all it took.  Her moan rose to a near-scream as her orgasm ripped through her.  After the small one in bed, this one hit hard and she briefly thought she would black out.

"I guess you liked that."  He whispered into her pussy.

"Oh yes."  She took a few deep breaths to recover, then brought her mouth back to his cock.  "Now it’s your turn."

"You can do anything you want, but be warned, if you want it in that sweet pussy of yours again, you might not want to suck me off just yet."

She took a moment, then as she made a decision, moved up onto her hands and knees.  Knowing what she wanted he moved close behind her and grabbed her hips and pushed his thick cock deep into her.

She moaned in ecstasy.  ”Oh yes, that’s so good.”

She felt so good to be filled with his cock in this position, it hit her g-spot in such a delicious way.  He began to stroke in and out of her, slowly, teasing her.  He pulled his cock right to the entrance, and teased her more.  When she could take no more teasing he pushed into her hard, fast, and deep.

"Oh yes, you feel so good around my cock."  He moaned.

“Harder.”

He started to fuck her hard, properly, causing her breasts to bump back and forth.  His cock pushed in and out of her at a steady rhythm and she moaned with pleasure and reached back to feel his balls.  Her eyes started to defocus; the lights and baubles on the tree in front of her coming in and out of focus with each of his hard thrusts.

Suddenly he slowed and pulled out of her.  With shaking legs she turned to look at him, he held his cock, which jutted out from his body, angry looking, and glistening with pre cum.

"I want to look at your face when you cum."  He growled fiercely.

She quickly shifted for him to climb on top of her.  His solid body covered her, lightly sweaty from their exertions.  She ran her hands over his chest and played with his nipples as he held his upper body up, protecting her from his full weight.  He started to fuck her again, starting slowly and caressing her breasts, but quickly he was beginning to lose control.

He pulled back and out of her.  His cock twitching between them he reached between her legs and found her clit.  With practiced fingers he began to tease the little nub to attention.  Her body arched up to him as he began to play her body and bring her to her own peak.

Sensing her growing close he slowly slid his cock back into her, her body twitching with his ministrations, and the sensation of his cock sliding in and out was her undoing.  She called out as the orgasm rolled over her.

“You are so fucking delicious when you come.  I’m going to fill you now.”  He kissed her lightly on the lips as she fought for breath.

"Oh please."  She said running her hands over his back and grabbing his arse, pulling him deeper into her.  "Fill me up, fill me with your cum, you know I love it."

He groaned deeply and scrunched his face tightly.  His breathing became shallower.  He was close, so close. She knew how to get him over the edge.

"I’m all yours, I belong to you, only you cum in me, no other man touches me, no other cock enters me, only you can fill me right."  She whispered to him as he sought climax.

"Ohh, ohhh."  His mouth dropped open to let out a deep moan, his faced scrunched right up, his back arched.  "Yes, yes, oh yes."  His cum face held for a moment as he filled her with his hot seed.

He pulled her into his arms and they lay together, her head on his chest as they watched the tree lights twinkling, reflecting off the sweat that filmed on their bodies.

"Did you like your gift?"  He asked.

"I loved it."  She said.  "Thank you."

“Good, because we’re only just getting started.”


End file.
